


Something we don't say

by PerturbedPomegranate



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerturbedPomegranate/pseuds/PerturbedPomegranate
Summary: This is a WIP which I might not continue. Some add-ins might seem weird since this was started a while ago as a writing exercise. Regardless, enjoy?





	1. Chapter 1

After a really boring English class about medieval era literature where Shayne had forgotten to bring his research proposal to class, closely followed by a shoot that had to be retaken because of lost footage, Shayne could admit his day hadn't been going the best. He had hoped to just have a shower, get some work done on an assignment, do a few reps and maybe pass out for the night but by that point it seemed nothing intended to go his way.  
Immediately as he sat down after a disappointingly lukewarm shower with his laptop and all his books settled around him, his power decided to go out. With a 2000 word essay due in less than a week and his breaker fried, he made the decision to spend the night at Damien’s. A short drive later he was at his best friend’s doorstep with a bag full or ancient literature, a spare pair of boxers and pants and a toothbrush with his laptop swung under his other arm. Damien had gotten his messages about his power outage and had been waiting in some slightly worn pajama pants and a blue pullover on the couch.  
When he opened the door he was a bit surprised to see Shayne so fatigued, especially since he was known to be someone with a lot of energy. It wasn't that he'd never seen Shayne tired, just perhaps not to this extent- as it was clear in his posture and demeanour. Shayne had looked like his eyes were involuntarily about to close on him and his bag slowly drooped off his right shoulder. What shocked him more though was the fact that his hoodie was currently on backwards.  
“Uhh, you alright buddy? Your shirts kinda..” he prompted. Shayne slowly looked down at the sweater he had tugged on and couldn't even find the energy to do more than sigh. “Yeah, it's just. It's been a long day I guess” he muttered, more speaking to his shoes than to Damien. Damien gestured for Shayne to come in and Shayne dragged his feet over the wooden door panel.  
After dumping his bag and laptop on the couch a little haphazardly he tiredly tugged his sweater off his body. It seemed as though Shayne was not going to catch a break today as his hoodie strings were tied and he found himself caught in his shirt.  
A resounded sigh echoed inside of the living room and Damien couldn't even bring himself to laugh, it was honestly just sad. Sensing Shayne’s aggravation at the sweater he moved to stand behind him and tugged the strings that kept the shirt around Shayne’s shoulders. When free, Shayne decided to do something Damien was not expecting and just flipped himself face first into the couch, half his body not even making it the whole way.  
“Okay then. You want a drink Shayne?” Damien asked quickly, ignoring his friend’s tired behaviour. “Ten coffee” Shayne mumbled into the couch cushion. “And would you like caffeinated or decaf of your ten coffee” Damien prompted, smiling a little at the oddness of the situation. Shayne responded after a long moment “expresso”. “Alright, ten expresso it is” Damien chuckled, shuffling over into the kitchenette. “Cream or sugar in any of your ten expresso?” He asked as he opened the cupboards to find some instant coffee. “Yeah, all of it” Shayne answered now having rolled into his back.  
One of Damien’s cats decided to see what the commotion was and gingerly brushed up against Damien's leg. It meowed its demand of food and suddenly Shayne shot up from the couch altogether and started pacing towards the door. “Oh fuck” he repeated stepping outside, strangely without his shoes. “Dude, where the heck are you going?!" Damien turned, yelling as he followed Shayne as far as the door and watched him reach in his car for something. He reemerged out of the back car door with his cat carrier and quickly stepped back inside with it cradled in his arms. “Man, I almost completely forgot about my cat. I don't deserve to be a mother.” He crowed, mock solemnly. “Oh! Hey buddy” Damien responded opening the door to the carrier and gently lifting out the grey car. “How’s it going? Did you wanna be my third cat since Shayne is a terrible terrible man?” He cooed at the small animal. “Hey!” Shayne protested. “Don't leave me baby you're all I have” Shayne whined at his pet, trying to grab him back from Damien. “Alright, we’ll let you off this time because you're tired” Damien joked, gently handing Shayne back his cat. He crouched down and addressed the cat to his face once more “but seriously, think about it I'm a great cat dad”. Shayne finally let out a breathy laugh of his own and let his cat introduce himself to Damien’s who had taken interest in the other pet.  
“Ugh, okay I'm gonna get started on my essay now” Shayne conceded walking back over to the couch. Damien went back into the kitchenette and proceeded with making Shayne’s coffee and the house went quiet for a while. Strangely Shayne felt himself able to focus more than usual and lucky him that he ended up finishing most the outline by the time Damien sat down with his drink. “Do you mind if I watch some Netflix or something?” Damien asked softly, grabbing the remote. Shayne barely registered his question and answered softly “hmm? Nah.” The tv went on quietly and was barely noticeable among the steady rhythm of Shayne keyboard. Within about two more hours Shayne had finished typing almost completely with the exception of his conclusion and bibliography and he stretched out his exhaustion. It had been over an hour since he finished his drink and he noticed Damien start to lose interest in the B-rated film he was currently watching.  
“You know you can go to sleep right? I'm actually almost done” Shayne suggested, his fingers hovering over the keyboard deciding on their next sentence. “Nah, I'm not tired this movie is just kind of dull to be honest” Damien responded, lazily rolling his neck. “Never would've guessed by your giant yawns”. Shayne closed his laptop and rested his head on the back of the couch. “I think I'm actually gonna finish the rest of this paper tomorrow anyways. I'm like ten words away from the word count and all I really gotta do is edit at this point.”  
He faced Damien and pushed his laptop away, tucking his legs under himself and sitting cross legged on the couch now. “In fact, can you get up or I'm gonna pass out on you” he smiled. “Dude, no, you should take the bed. You look exhausted.” Damien protested. “Nah. It's still your place. I'm not gonna do that. Just get up” Shayne responded, lightly pushing at Damien now with his knee. “Cmon Shayne don't ignore my kind heart. I swear just take the bed.” Damien urged. “Only if you come with me” Shayne flirted tiredly. Damien knew it was a joke but still couldn't help taking it a little seriously. With the silence that followed after Shayne became a bit self conscious at the obvious flirtation and let out a quick cough to break the tension. “Uhm, maybe I am tired. So I'm gonna go steal your bed after all” Shayne chuckled humourless. Damien listlessly watched him drag himself up the couch with his empty cup in hand to the sink and dump the cup’s little bit of stuck coffee grounds into it. He paused. “You know, I was joking about sharing the bed, but… Nah, never mind.” He drawled.  
Damien wondered why this had kept happening, these thoughts that never really went anywhere when they addressed one another. He knew even if they shared the bed it wouldn't mean anything, they had done so much before after all. It was just, confusing as to what he wanted Shayne to mean when he joked with him like that. “You know you're not gonna get any sleep if we end up sharing the bed right?” Damien pushed. It was said monotonously and yet the phrasing of the sentence was perhaps just the slightest bit intentional. Shayne froze: and Damien had not expected that. He let out another pained sounding laugh, drawing out a little too long and just the slightest bit too loud. Damien stared, waiting for- something. “Okay. Seriously I'm just gonna-“ Shayne didn't finish at all he just awkwardly paced toward Damien’s room and shut the door with some force. The sound echoed, more pronounced by a stray meow. What just happened?

Again, the next morning Damien woke up slowly, first getting his bearings before lugging himself up to start the day. What was different however was the sting in his neck he had gotten as his gift for giving up his bed to sleep on the couch. He groaned, remembering the last thing he had said to Shayne before going to bed.  
Although he had already promised himself not to make too many insinuations of something going on between them, his mouth sometimes worked just slightly faster than his brain and spouted something stupid anyways. It was harder because he knew Shayne loved to joke a bit dirty, but as much as he did so, Damien also knew how modest the guy really was, and that he only played it up around others. The last time he had made a joke that was a bit too sexual he also remembered how Shayne had been awkward around him for days after, and recently it seemed like those days had just been happening on and off sporadically, and he had no idea what he could have been saying to trigger them anymore.  
As he kept up with his beratement of himself there was a click to his right as Shayne crept slowly out his room. Shayne looked up only to startle a bit at looking directly at Damien. “Woah. Sorry, did I wake you up? I tried to be quiet.” “Nah, you're good.” Damien stroked a hand down his face, dragging some of the sleep from his eyes with the motion. “Why? What time is it?” He asked, focusing more on the ground than Shayne, having need to still rid himself of his last bit of grogginess. “It's only like 7:30, that's why I'm a bit surprised you're up.” Shayne started. “Would have figured I'd have to wait at least another five hours to see you awake.”  
Chuckling, he padded towards Damien if only to make their early morning conversation a bit less separated. “Didn't we go to sleep at like two?” Damien asked, finally raising his gaze. “I think I must be gaining some new superpower to be able to be rested after only that long.” He joked. “Only you would give that explanation for waking up early.” Shayne said. Shayne kept standing there for a moment, he suspected he should say something funny to distract from how he had basically run off and slammed the door like a disgruntled teen the night before. To be honest though, what could he have said? Sorry, you said something really suggestive and I'm bothering by the fact that I'm not bothered by it? That would be… a troubling conversation, one which he felt no need to have and one which would serve no purpose. So instead he said: “uhhhh, sorry but I really have to pee. I'll be right back.” Again he was rushing in the opposite direction from Damien, but to his credit he really did have to pee. Damien just watched him tread off hurriedly, wondering what he should say so that he doesn't have to deal with any more awkwardness between them. But at least awkwardness at any level would do them better than trying to discuss whatever it was that was going on.


	2. Give it a week

As time went on things just kept getting more uncomfortable between Damien and Shayne. 

Sure, Shayne could blame it on the fact that finals were approaching or maybe the fact that they maybe spent a bit too much time together. And like, probably 70 percent of the awkwardness was probably his own fault since he tended to make bad situations worse. 

Though, if he was entirely honest with himself he felt more and more awkward around Damien after he had realized he found him attractive. 

It was one thing to find your best friend hot in a detached kind of way, it was another to imagine what his tongue might feel like in your mouth. And in that lied the issue. 

It wasn't a constant thing, he wasn't someone who was constantly having dirty thoughts, but the dirty thoughts coupled with the knowledge that Damien was likely his favourite person, like ever, was damaging.   
Particularly to him behaving normally. 

Sometimes he could make it through a day without thinking of what he dreaded to call his crush on Damien. And since they hadn't lived together in a long time and he did have to maintain some semblance of maturity at work it was often okay; but give him enough time in Damien's space and suddenly his thoughts were drifting. 

It had been a while now since their last truly awkward encounter, and his accidental implied proposition for sex, but that didn't mean he hadn't been slipping more and more frequently. 

Just yesterday when they had been in the office writing together and Courtney and Ian were out, he might have implied that Damien's hands looked like they would suit holding something very phallic.  
Which was not quite as bad as the day before when Damien made a joke about sucking dick and Shayne somehow diverted that into telling him his mouth would work the best for that particular activity. 

He swore he had never made these kinds of comments before. To anyone in fact.   
But when it came to his best friend it's like his body was trying to communicate its attraction to Damien with complete disregard for his brain.

What was more baffling was Damien's recent reactions.  
Somehow the two of them had less chemistry on camera, but once they stopped recording all bets were off.  
It didn't help that he had also taken to sitting beside Shayne at all time while writing.  
Pressed up together constantly with someone so handsome had been doing bad things to his heart.

In the last couple of weeks Damien had even started reciprocating his comments, or made them sound somehow even more inappropriate than they had initially.  
In regards to his comment about his hands, Damien had asked what exactly he had in mind to wrap them around and gave him the biggest shit eating grin he had seen in his life before making a rude gesture.  
And in regards to his mouth comment, Damien had just nodded along to his comment, as though he completely agreed, even coupling a little "yup"- which made Shayne feel like his head was gonna pop.

Shayne didn't think he was gonna last much longer at this rate. He only hoped he wouldn't spontaneously admit on camera, or to someone like Ian, that he would very much like Damien pressed up against him in a more than friendly manner.

Shayne's bet was that he would last another week before he just tried to kiss Damien.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Damien on the other hand was feeling a bit differently about the situation. Rather than thinking he would slip up and tell Shayne that yeah, he kinda wanted to make out with him. Damien instead worried that he would die of old age before Shayne actually admitted he liked him. 

It had begun when he stayed over, that Damien realized Shayne was taking the flirting seriously. Also that he did not find the idea of them together repulsive, so much as stress inducing.  
And from there it was relatively easy to admit he liked Shayne and really wanted Shayne to like him back.

It also wasn't long after that he realized Shayne did in fact like him back. The stupidly sweet things Shayne said about him would've almost been enough, but he was kind of stupidly sweet constantly.   
And despite not being a romance guru or anything, he knew that when someone got that flustered about dirty insinuations involving the two of you it typically meant they were probably down with the idea.

And it wasn't as though he reacted like that to anyone else's dirty jokes or mock flirtation: just amused, or uncomfortable depending on the vulgarity of the comment.

At this point he was gonna try and get Shayne to be the one to make a move since he didn't see it going well if he was the one to do it, but it was honestly getting frustrating to be so obvious with little result.  
For goodness sake he had made the motion of jerking someone off; in a room completely surrounded by glass windows no less.

But he knew if he confessed first that it probably wouldn't go well.  
Shayne had just decided he was shit at relationships and awkward as fuck, which literally became the content of multiple videos, so he wanted Shayne to feel that Damien's thoughts about him were at the very least clear. If only go give him confidence.  
Plus he would be lying if he said he didn't find Shayne's gawking at a particularly rude comment funny. At the very least he could have fun being flirtatious at work; if not entirely mortified.

And honestly, Shayne was more worth it than anyone else he could think of. Damien had never even thought he could like men, he knew he wasn't always 100 percent straight, but it took really loving Shayne for him to imagine being with a guy.   
At that point it went from him seriously preferring girls to him being unable to find interest in anyone else.  
And Shayne made it so easy when he would flash him an unsure smile or even just glance at him when he thought he wasn't looking.  
It was getting to the point where he found Shayne, cute. Which for him should have been a oxymoron given his size and features, but somehow it fit perfectly.

Damien gave it another week before he was just gonna force Shayne to go out with him and not even give him the choice.  
Or before he just gave in and confessed first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started a new chapter, will probably end with a short 3- chapter story at this point. But I'm doing my finals so it won't be up immediately. Plus I write spontaneously....  
> ( chapters do a time skip so sorry if that's jarring at all, it's just been a while )


End file.
